


Crash Into Me

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Mostly Smut, My first and only True Blood fanific, One Shot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Helena is a human waitress at Merlotte's with a crush on a certain contractor, a crush she believes in one-sided. After a mess of an evening at work, thinking she's ruined any chance of something more with him, she arrives home to a very unexpected surprise at her door. One shot, previously posted on my tumblr.





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Dave Matthew's Band's "Crash Into Me"
> 
> Helena belongs to me, all other characters belong to Charlaine Harris/HBO/whoever else
> 
> Some plot in here, but it's mostly just a means to a smut :) I originally wrote this about 5 years ago, but only recently decided to post it anywhere, and since it doesn't really fit into my tumblr brand and following, I thought it might have a better chance to reach some readers and be enjoyed here. This doesn't really go the route of all the chaos of the series, and it doesn't exactly take place anywhere specific within the series (although it should be noted that I originally wrote this before Alcide and Sookie entered a full-on relationship with each other in the series...not that it would have stopped me from writing this anyway).

Alcide Herveaux sat alone in the his usual booth at Sam Merlotte’s Bar and Grill, staring out the window to his right at the pouring rain that pounded at the normally bone-dry Louisiana ground. His food was supposed to be on its way, his lone bottle of Budweiser sweating and dripping onto a round cardboard coaster with the Merlotte’s logo in the middle. He wasn’t overly hungry, though he hadn’t eaten for several hours and it was rather late. But the wolf didn’t care. Lately, he’d found himself making more trips, often out of his way, to this very institution to have his casual dinners, or just a few drinks. Once upon a time, Sookie had been the biggest reason for this, originally because he thought he had feelings for her, but eventually as just a friend who sometimes needed the help of a strong, strapping wolf in her very eventful and often dangerous life. No, lately it had rarely been the case that he would show up at the restaurant to see the fairy-human hybrid. Lately, he’d been coming almost solely as an excuse to be around Helena.

His eyed drifted away from the hammering rain outside to the bar area, where a 20-something redhead was waiting for some drinks from the bartender to take to one of her tables. She was one of, now, three redheads that worked there, decidedly just wonderful in the eyes of the crimson-haired vamp, and decidedly a possible problem as far as the other human (with the obvious dye-job) was concerned. It wasn’t that the newbie was a bad waitress, far from it. The eldest of these three, Arlene, was more concerned about her tips than anything. She had decided somewhere along the way that people liked tipping redheads, and this wasn’t a problem with Jessica ( the vampire) as she didn’t waitress, but Helena did. Helena tried to ignore these assumptions from Arlene, and didn’t see any issue with having more than one ginger serving, but she chose to just leave it as it was. No point in making it a two-sided issue. She wasn’t worried about getting more or less tips than anyone else, she just wanted to provide good service and be appreciated for her work, not her aesthetics. All these facts were mostly oblivious to Alcide though, he didn’t have any feelings one way or the other about whatever drama was going on. He was simply content to gaze at the young human female as she went about her work.

The wolf perked up to full attention, though he pretended to be as passive as he could muster, as Helena strode over to the window that stood between the cooks’ area and the rest of the restaurant. She smiled a friendly smile at the cook, Lafayette this evening, thanked him as she did every time she picked up an order no matter what her mood, and directed herself toward Alcide’s table. He continued to pretend his mind was elsewhere until the sound of a plate touching down on the table drew his chocolate brown eyes up to the young woman’s forest green ones.

She blushed faintly as he passed a friendly smile up to her. She always blushed when he smiled at her. The first time he’d ever walked into the bar while she was working, she had been almost surprised when her jaw didn’t hit the floor. He was beyond handsome. Rugged didn’t quite cover it either. Studly perhaps, she had thought to herself at the time. She unconsciously took a deeper breath than necessary and took in some of his unique scent. Some kind of masculine fragrance, probably one of those manly body sprays, and sweat from a long day’s hard labor, and something else. She hadn’t decided what that something else was yet, but she hoped to eventually figure it out.

She had to make an effort to get some kind of sound to come out of her mouth when he thanked her for the food, and eventually got out a “You’re very welcome, Mr. Herv-..Alcide.”

He smiled at her self-correction. He didn’t usually mind being referred to as “Mr. Herveaux” but coming from someone he so deeply wanted to have a less-than-professional relationship with, it somehow sounded wrong. Of course, he hadn’t included all that when he originally corrected her, a few weeks before, giving her the classic line, “Mr. Herveaux is my father’s name. Just call me Alcide.” She quickly asked him if he needed anything else, and he shook his head, knowing there was indeed something he ‘needed’, but that is wouldn’t be quite appropriate in this setting. She smiled again and instructed him to enjoy his meal, and turned to walk away to another table, and make sure they were still doing well. He tilted his head a bit as he watched her walk away, watched the gentle sway of her hips, wondering if she suspected he might still be watching.

Alcide went about eating his dinner, slower than necessary, and watched casually as the eatery became less and less full of customers, until he was one of the only ones left. Helena had been back to his table a few times, checking to make sure everything was still okay, bringing him fresh beers as his current ones would become low, though he never once had to ask for another bottle. He also didn’t realize that she never charged him for more than one of these said beers, and always charged the rest to her own paycheck. If he had paid even a little more attention, he would have known without a doubt that she was sweet on him. Unfortunately, he was too concerned with trying to keep his own outer feelings casual that he didn’t pick up on her subconscious hints.

It was past closing time by the time he finally asked for his check, and she brought it over promptly, though not as an effort to get the place cleared out. She hated the thought of making him wait. He eyed his receipt briefly, and managed to reach out and grasp her wrist gently as she turned to walk away and return to her closing duties. He never looked too closely at the ticket because he trusted her completely with such things, but on this occasion he did, and he was surprised to find only a single charge for his beer, as far as drinks were concerned on the bill. “Helena....this seems a little low. There’s only one beer on here. You brought me four.”

Helena turned around to him, face flushed with embarrassment at finally being caught by him. “I.... must have miscalculated. I’ll get it fixed right now,” she stammered out quickly, hoping he would accept her words and just let the rest of it go. He did not seem to let anything go, however, and continued to keep his hand on her wrist, though it gently moved down to embrace her hand instead, entwining her long, slender fingers with his large, masculine, and slightly tanned digits. His lips turned into a half-smile and one of his brows raised.

“Come to think of it... my checks are usually smaller when you wait on me, than they are with any of the rest of the staff. You haven’t been letting your pay get docked just to give me a discount, right?”

 _Bingo!_ was the first word to pop into her head. She contemplated denying the whole thing, but she was more or less caught already. She wasn’t really getting her pay ‘docked,’ but simply paying out of her own pocket for the balance of what she didn’t actually charge him for, but it was close enough. Sam, the owner, knew about it, but didn’t make any fuss over it because he knew she only did it for the wolf, and he knew it wasn’t due to some math mistakes. It was because she liked the guy ...a lot. She wanted to make his time here as pleasant as possible, and if, for her, that meant giving him a small discount on his drinks, then that was okay with the shifter manager. If he was a different man, a more confident man, he might have scolded her and told her she should just ask him out and get it over with. But Sam had his own issues with women and self-confidence, and knew that he himself had went out of his way to make those me felt amorous toward in the past as happy as possible, even if it did not seem to benefit outwardly.

Helena swallowed harder than she meant to, and instead of running off to hide like she wanted to, decided to be a big girl and try to face this head on, since she was the one that had brought this on herself in the first place. She sat down on side of the booth opposite him, his hand still entangled with hers, and took a deep breath before looking up to meet his warm expression. Just as she was about to open her mouth and possibly make a fool of herself, the air seemed to move around her, and she suddenly found herself in the kitchen. Once she realized what had happened, she glanced out into the customer area to see Jessica, her best friend since long before the younger girl had been turned into a vampire, talking to the object of all her affections. She wasn’t worried or course, she knew that Jessica and Sookie’s brother Jason were more or less a couple under wraps. She knew that Jessica was trying to smooth things over as quickly as possible and get the man taken care of as efficiently as she could so that Helena could have some peace, if only for a few moments.

As the vampire spoke to the dark-haired man, he shifted his eyes beyond her toward the kitchen, and caught Helena’s curious and worried gaze. He laughed lightly, as she quickly ducked out of view when their eyes met. There clearly wasn’t any guessing about whether she liked him or not from this point. She’d been going out of her way to be kind to him, and he’d caught her red-handed. He wasn’t upset about it of course, more like flattered. He looked back up at the babbling vamp and held out his check-card. She quieted and left the table to go process his card for the correct amount, the one that included all the drinks he had been provided with.

Helena didn’t show her face again until she was sure he had left the building, and only then because Jessica dragged her out into the open. She gave her a glare, both of them knowing she didn’t really mean anything by it, and walked toward the man’s booth to clean up the table. She could still smell him after he’d left, the aroma now mixed with a hint of alcohol. She didn’t mind that part though. She knew he was nowhere near a drunk, had never seen him have more than three or four beers, and only something stronger than beer on a few occasions. He didn’t smoke, which was a huge plus in her book. No obvious drug addictions, likely none period. She opened her eyes again, having closed them to take in what was left of the scent that remained, and peered down at the table. Just visible under the plate where his food had been was paper money, though she knew he always paid with a card. She pulled it out, and her eyes seemed to enlarge when she realized he has left her a twenty dollar bill. She almost cussed aloud at this, not even happy about the fact that he left her tips. Left by anyone else it would have been okay of course. But she didn’t want him paying her so much for just a tip. She’d rather he spend that on taking her to a movie, or buying dinner for her, but she quickly dismissed that thought too. After tonight’s fiasco, she might not see him in the diner for a while anyway. She had probably embarrassed him rather than flattered him. He probably felt like she didn’t think he was able to pay his way, and that she was lightening his checks because she pitied him or something like that. Far from the truth of course, but she sighed anyway, pocketing the cash, and picking up the dead soldiers from the table. A bus boy came to the table soon after to clean up the rest of the dishes. She went about her normal closing routines, wiping down tables, refilling ketchup bottles and other condiments. By the time all her duties were completed, it was close to 2am. She hadn’t even realized how late it was. Time usually seemed to get away from her when her favorite customer was at her place of employment.

The human redhead was joined by her vampire counterpart as she turned to wave goodbye to Sam and Lafayette, and stepped out the front door of the business. She scanned the parking lot quickly to insure that the man she’d been lusting after for several weeks was indeed gone, and Jessica put her arm around Helena’s waist when she noticed. “You could just be an adult and way something to him. You don’t have to act like a nervous teenager around him all the time. I’m pretty sure he likes you to, “Jessica stated as they continued to walk toward Helena’s car. The two of them carpooled occasionally, usually with Helena’s car since she was farther away from work than Jessica. It wasn’t as if Jessica needed a ride, she could be there at vamp-speed in just a few minutes, but she liked to hang out with Helena as much as she could, which was sometimes difficult since Jessica couldn’t come out to play in the daytime. After a few moments of her words being seemingly ignored by her confidante, Jessica pinched Helena’s arm, and got her desired reaction. Helena swatted Jessica away, and Jessica kicked lightly at Helena’s butt. Helena in turn quickly wrapped her arm around Jessica’s head and messed her hair about. Jessica darted out of the embrace and was instantly sitting in the passenger’s seat of Helena’s car. Helena rolled her eyed, and opened her own door and slipped in. The two sat there in silence for a few more moments before Helena raised a brow and turned the key in the ignition of her car and the two took off down the road.

 

By the time Helena actually made it home, it was quarter to 3am, though since she had woken up quite late in the afternoon, she wasn’t at all tired. She turned into the gravel drive that led to her modest house and brought her car to a stop once it was within easy walking distance. The first thing she noticed as she got out of her car and looked toward her porch was a large animal laid out lazily on it. She recognized it instantly, locking the car electronically without even looking at it as she strode up toward the front of her home. The animal seemed to be asleep, but perked up to full attention as it heard the snapping of twigs under Helena’s feet, and caught the scent of her. This large animal was none other than a seemingly tame wolf.

It had first appeared about 3 weeks before, and the first time Helena had discovered it laying out in the sun on her porch, she’d basically panicked. At the time, that large mostly-white creature had simply stared up at her with golden eyes, not making any other movement but to move from a laying position to a seated one. It had eventually left, and came back a few days later for a repeat performance. By the third time, Helena had become somewhat braver. She had slowly opened the heavy wooden front door, eyes trained on the animal’s eyes the whole time, and had very cautiously sat down on the opposite side of the porch from it. After the two had stared at each other for a few moments, the animal very slowly stood on all fours and, keeping eye contact, had padded over to her. She had closed her eyes tight as it moved to stand right next to her. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away as it leaned in to brush its large head against her. It continued to hold her gaze, and once again leaned in, this time without her shrinking away, and it moved to smell her thick auburn hair. It eventually plopped down next to her and almost curled its body around her. It didn’t even flinch when she went to run her hand through its thick, lightly pigmented fur.

Since then, she had pretty much become comfortable with him. She’d even named him. She called him London, from the song of course. Werewolves of London. Not that she thought the large canine a werewolf, but it was the cleverest thing she could come up with at the time. It certainly beat out Balto.

“London,” she said simply, sitting down close to him and putting a hand in his surprisingly soft coat, “at least I can sit and talk to you without you judging me.” She felt silly talking to a wild animal, any animal for that matter, but it was the truth. She knew no one was going to judge her on purpose, but that didn’t take away the feeling of judgment entirely. She was about to run a hand from head to hindquarters, when the animal suddenly stood on all four legs, and jumped off the porch. Helena eyed it cautiously. Had she said the wrong thing? Was her quietest friend turning against her too?

The wolf turned, and looked up at her. It was immobile for a brief time, and the two of them just stared at each other. The wolf turned its head away, as if trying to make an important decision. It finally looked back at her, and by now she was standing on the porch with concern in her eyes. The wolf closed its eyes and lowered its head, and Helena practically tumbled back onto the porch in shock when the animal suddenly changed shape and turned into a very naked man. A tall, brutally handsome, dark haired man with perfect facial hair and deep brown eyes, and more muscles than one knew what to do with.

“Al...Alcide!!” Was the only thing she could get out, staring in shock and awe. A werewolf! He was a werewolf! Werewolves actually existed! She suddenly felt quite stupid for naming him London.

Alcide just stood there, staring back at her, not even attempting to cover his nakedness, waiting for her to manage some kind of grip on the revelation. Helena in turn tried not to stare, but it proved to be impossible, and her eyes slowly descended from his calm eyes, down to the perfectly defined muscles that covered his torso, and even dared to look a little lower, though very briefly, and got quite an eyeful. Even bigger than she had contemplated.

It was the Were that broke the silence finally. “Helena...please say something.”

Helena’s mouth tried to make sounds, but briefly faltered. Instead, she decided standing might be easier. She slowly brought herself up, and Alcide moved forward quickly to help if he could. The redhead found herself being held up somewhat by thickly muscled arms and brought her eyes up to meet his. “...You’re a werewolf,” was the only thing she could get out, looking completely dumbfounded the whole time. Alcide just closed his eyes and chuckled, before looking back down at her with a sly grin.

“Okay, say something less obvious,” he laughed, not letting go, but instead continuing to let his arms remain wrapped around her small frame. She couldn’t think of any words at the moment, but instead leaned into him to inhale his scent up close. That smell she couldn’t identify before was stronger than it had ever been. It was intoxicating. The smell of something strong and powerful and inhumanly sexy. This motion caught him a little off guard, but he certainly didn’t mind. In fact, he felt somewhat turned on that she was somehow entranced by the scent of his body, turned on enough to almost regret being naked so close to her. She instantly felt his...lower extremity move against her, and it only served to embolden her even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself even closer to him. She’d never been so bold about anything before, especially around a man, and even more so with a naked man standing before her outside her house, whom she had been wanting to take to her bed since the first time she met him.

It was Alcide who finally put a little distance between their bodies, though most of him didn’t actually want to, and he lifted her chin to peer up at him. “You’re so warm,” she whispered.

“Were’s run hot,” he answered with frank honesty. She only nodded in acknowledgment. With her boldest move yet, Helena suddenly lifted her arms and slid her slim fingers into Alcide’s thick dark hair and pulled him down to put her lips to his. She didn’t care in that moment if this was all just a coincidence, didn’t care if he didn’t actually feel anything for her. She might not get this chance again if it was. However, he didn’t pull away, but instead tilted his head and moved his lips against hers, his facial hair tickling her soft flesh. She parted her lips with high hopes, and he took full advantage of the opportunity, sliding his tongue into her mouth and curling it around hers. His hands gripped her tightly around her waist, and he began to move against her, eventually ushering her up the steps of her porch and pushing her up against the door, while he leaned down to suck gently at her neck. She was more or less gasping at that point, and she knew without doubt that her panties were quickly becoming damp from her arousal. And he could smell it, and it made his motions that much more fevered.

With one hand still tangled in the Were’s thick hair, Helena dug her other hand into her pocket and grasped at her keys. Her fingers fumbled against the door to find the handle, and she soon had the door unlocked. Feeling the door give way a little behind the girl before him, Alcide suddenly picked her up and she wrapped her thighs around his waist as he carried her inside. Keys fell to the floor in a metallic clatter and the door was kicked closed by the wolf, and he slumped back a little against the large wooden panel of the entrance. Both of Helena’s hands were back in his hair by now, and her mouth seemed latched onto his. Slowly, the two separated their lips from each other and Helena opened her eyes. Alcide’s were already open and he was staring down at her, lips parted and teeth running over the lower one. “I guess only vampires need an invitation to enter a human’s home” she whispered, and the corners of his mouth turned up, and he let out a light chuckle. He shifted the weight of her so that he supported her completely with one hand, and he lifted his other to her left ear, leaning in close so that she would feel his warm breath against her skin.

“Does that mean you’re inviting me in?” he whispered back, shifting his hips against her suggestively, and her face flushed.

“Maybe...if you earn it,” she whispered back, and he ran his tongue against the soft flesh behind the base of her ear. She clung more tightly to him and let out a little noise that resulted in a grunt from him.

Alcide, still holding the waitress, turned back to the door and quickly locked it, ignoring the keys that lay somewhere on the floor, and his clothes which he had earlier abandoned behind her house on the driest place he could find after the rain. He shifted her wait again so that both his hands were under her thighs, and he carried her with very little effort toward the back of the house. In his wolf form, he had been let into her home a few times, and he knew his way around already. He reached the entrance of her bedroom, somewhat thankful that the door was already open, and stepped inside, closing that door behind him too with his foot. The room was completely black around then, no light coming in through the window due to a lack of electric lights in the house’s vicinity. Alcide silently strode over to the bed, his eyes already adapting to the lack of light from his wolf’s vision. Helena’s eyes were not so quick to adapt though, and she still stared into blackness as she was gently placed on the bed in a sitting position, Alcide continuing to stand before her.

Helena looked up in what she assumed was his direction, and listened intently as the floorboards shifted under his weight while he bent down to his knees before her. Large, warm hands moved over one slender ankle, and tugged at shoelaces and a shoe, and a simple white sock, then moved to her other foot to do the same. Once both of the girl’s feet were naked, the Were ran his digits very slowly up the backs of her legs, stopping at the backs of her knees. Alcide lifted the leg a little and dipped his head to run his tongue over the back of her knee, and Helena let out a little gasp at the surprisingly stimulating sensation. Alcide grinned in the dark, placing a kiss to the back of the knee, then moving to the other side to do the same thing to the back of the other leg. His hands advanced further up the slim legs, eventually meeting the fabric of her shorts. His fingers slid up the openings of the clothing a little in front, and he grinned again when he received another little gasp as his fingers moved closer to the heat that was radiating at the junction of her legs. He leaned in again and slid his tongue up her inner thigh, stopping just short of where she likely wanted him to advance to, his lips pressing a kiss against her skin where he stopped, and nipping lightly there. He could smell her even more now, could tell already that she would be completely ready to receive him at this moment, if he chose to take her immediately. He of course had no intentions of entering her so quickly tonight, but it was a somewhat flattering thought, the fact that she was already this wet for him, after a relatively small amount of contact. His hands moved away from the lower openings of Helena’s shorts, and instead moved up to the zipper, dragging it down slowly and adjusting himself a little to lean over her flat stomach and place a kiss on her skin just above the top edge of her panties. He gripped the edges of the somewhat thick black fabric and slowly pulled it down her legs, Helena lifting herself slightly at first to break the contact between her behind and the bed so he wouldn’t have to pull so hard. They fell down to her ankles and Alcide tossed them away somewhere on the hardwood floor, purposely leaving Helena’s panties in place.

The tall and rugged Were moved to a standing position then, leaning forward a little to lift Helena’s arms up, then sliding lower to grasp the bottom edge of her simple white t-shirt with the Merlotte’s logo in the corner, and tug it gently off her. Once she was free of her outer most clothing, Helena scooted her body back slowly from the edge of the bed, crawling around a bit so that she was more in the lengthwise direction of the mattress, though she kept her weight on her elbows, and peered up in Alcide’s direction, her eyes now adjusted enough to be able to make out his figure in the dark. He took the hint and crawled on the bed too, already naked of course from having shifted from his wolf form and not having to bother with any of his own clothes. He moved to straddle Helena’s waist, leaning down over her without putting much of his weight directly on her. With all his muscle and his taller-than-average 6’5” height, he was rather heavy, and he didn’t want to crush her.

As Alcide leaned in toward her, Helena wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and closed the gap between them, moving her mouth against his. As the Were took the lead in their kiss, Helena’s hands slowly began to move lower, decidedly less concerned with his muscular weight than Alcide was, and moved to press her hands against his back, one across his shoulder blades, the other against his lower back, and dipping lower to slide her hand over his firm ass. She gave him a little squeeze there, and his mouth formed a grin against hers, letting his weight come down on her some so he could move his hands more freely. He shifted both their bodies suddenly, moving himself into a sitting position with his legs outstretched; Helena sitting back on her heals before him. His mouth found the junction where her shoulder met her neck, and began to suck at her there, unconcerned with the mark he knew would be there in the morning. Helena lifted her arms to slide her hands through his thick mane, and Alcide lowered his hands to work at the clasp that lay taut against the middle of Helena’s upper spine. His fingers moved with surprising accuracy, and Helena’s simple blue bra was tossed to the floor. She felt suddenly very exposed before him, even in the dark, and pulled away a little, but he put his hands around her upper arms before she could put too much distance between then. He slowly released her there, and slid one hand around to the small of her back, while the other moved carefully to cup one of her smallish breasts. Helena had been self-conscious about the size of her bust for a long time, but this didn’t seem to faze the wolf at all. He leaned forward, hands still in place, to press his mouth to hers again, and she smiled against him. Alcide’s fingers worked gently at her soft flesh, thumbing the center, and moving to the other side to pay equal attention to it.

After a bit of this, Alcide broke the kiss, and got to his knees, pressing Helena back into the bed. She assumed he meant to lean over her and pay homage to her breasts with his mouth, but he didn’t make it that far up her. Instead, he scooted down closer to the end of the bed and got down on his knees, running his hands over the outer edges of her soft, somewhat lacey panties. He tucked his thumbs into the sides, and pulled the garment excruciatingly slowly down her legs, lifting them up to the current height of his shoulders as the underwear moved closer to her feet. He spread her legs so that one ankle hung over each shoulder, and turned to kiss each where it lay over his bare skin. His hands moved unhurriedly back down the length of her legs from the outside, running a finger over her naval, then up her torso to glide over both her breasts, and back down again to lie against her inner thighs, just far enough away from their junction to make Helena squirm.

A thought suddenly occurred to the wolf that made him grin, and he let the human’s legs fall around his waist, and leaned over and across her to the bedside table to the small lamp he knew was there, turning it one click on the lowest setting, giving off a light glow in the room, certainly enough for them to be able to see each other clearly. Helena suddenly felt less bold than she had earlier, and moved to hide her nudity from his piercing eyes, especially the more southern region, but he caught her hands before she could properly hide herself. His eyes met hers briefly, and there almost seemed to be something dark in them, something unnaturally wanton and heated. It left Helena quiet and submissive and defenseless against him, and she willed herself to relax as the thickly muscled man above her let his eyes fall back to his prize. She wasn’t shaven bare, but she was well groomed, and he ran a single digit experimentally over her opening, his lips curling up at the corners again at the slick feeling of her. When his finger slid lightly over the little bud of nerve endings, Helena pressed her hips up against him without thinking, and a soft but appreciative noise departed from her slightly parted mouth. Alcide ran the same finger back in the opposite direction, getting the same reaction when he passed over her clit again, and dipped the single digit slowly into her. She gasped a little at the feeling of some part of him finally being inside of her there, and he groaned at the heat and wetness and tightness of her as her walls clamped around his single intrusive finger.

Alcide withdrew the lone digit and was answered with a whimper, and he glanced up at Helena to see a slight disappointment in her face. He grinned at this, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he entered her again, with two fingers this time, turned upward to stroke at the roof of her box. Another small noise departed from her and she reached for him to pull him back down to her mouth, but he pulled his body back slightly, keeping just out of reach. Helena’s brows furrowed at this, and pulled herself up on her elbows to extend her reach and attempt again. Alcide kept his eyes trained on hers and put his free hand to her chest, pushing lightly to put her once again flush against the mattress. Once he’d decided she would stay put, one hand still busying itself up inside her, his other hand drifted down her torso once more and the arm moved to wrap itself around her left upper leg. With his digits still stroking at her liquid heat, Alcide brought his face down to where said heat radiated, tongue revealing itself between his parted lips to run its tip over her bud. Helena let her head fall back and closed her eyes as Alcide’s wet muscle began to work very slowly at her from the outside, stroking and lapping at pink flesh. Not satisfied with this reaction, Alcide suddenly gripped her left leg, not enough to hurt but just enough to get her attention. She opened her eyes and looked down at the man with his face buried between her thighs. The lamp at her side cast just enough faint light for her to see him, see into his eyes as he went back to work on her, him not taking his eyes off hers, and she realized why he had turned on the lamp in the first place. He wanted her to watch him eat her. Finally taking his hint, she pushed herself up slightly again on one elbow, though not to pull him up to her, but to have a better view.

Alcide grinned again her moistness, taking his fingers from inside her and wrapping the attached arm around her right thigh, giving him full access of her with just his mouth. His lips kissed lightly at her clit, Helena watching and biting her bottom lip as she felt her stomach begin to feel tight from the stimulation. The Were’s mouth moved just slightly lower, and Helena almost lost her balance as he shoved his tongue up inside her. The girl let herself fall back to the bed, still trying to continue to watch, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder as he bobbed against her, wanting instead to put her hand in his hair and hold him to her, but not wanting him to feel somehow pressured. He seemed to sense this somehow though, and moved his right hand to take her hand and place it at the back of his head. Helena gave up trying to watch him. The sensations that were flooding through her at the attention of his mouth were too much to stay conscious of anything else. The wolf’s tongue slid out of her and went back to her clit, lapping almost hungrily at her there, both of her hands now in his dark brunette locks, and she began to make noises up above him again, involuntarily bucking up again the dampness of his mouth. The little sounds indeed began as small, but Alcide worked at her more vigorously, now sucking at her little bud and clutching at her hips, her noises slowly became louder. She felt her stomach tighten more, Alcide feeling her thighs tremble about him, and he grasped her at her more forcefully and stroked at her even more feverishly with his tongue. Helena’s fingernails practically turned to claws, grasping at his thick locks as she felt herself nearing her edge, and  
Alcide’s nails dug into her hips as he felt the change in her, knew she was just on the edge of coming. Helena suddenly through her head back, hips managing to lift up some off the bed, and Alcide opened his eyes and moved his gaze up to her to watch her as she came against him. The almost tortured look on her face as her pleasure peaked for the first time that night almost drove him over the edge himself, would have if he’d had any less self-control.

Helena felt the tiny tremors that seemed to come from all over her body as she let herself lay back against the bed, body limp from climax, and smiled lazily to herself. She felt a little light-headed and her whole body had a kind of weighty and heavy feeling like she couldn’t move on her own if she even wanted to. Alcide gave her lower lips a final lick though, and Helena shook lightly at this, now slightly oversensitive from his attentions, and he pulled himself up the bed to lie upon her. His mouth met with hers and she tasted herself on his lips, on his tongue, and felt somehow more aroused by the taste of herself on him. Her fingernails dug into his back as they kissed, probably leaving tiny little half-moons on his skin, but neither one cared. Helena lay still there, silent and satisfied for at least a few minutes, content to simply kiss the werewolf above her.

The wolf himself was far from finished though, and after only a few minutes of silence and motionlessness began to kiss lightly again at Helena’s neck. The fingernails of one of her hands dug lightly into his back, while the other hand rose up to the Were’s thick and wavy hair to play with it and curl it around her fingers and tug at it lightly. Alcide began to move slowly with his hips, purposely or not, and they began to grind against her own, and she felt the hardness of him pressed against her there. The hand that had been against his back moved down lower and came around to the front of him, feeling him with her hands for the first time. He groaned against her neck, and moved back to her mouth, pushing the strong muscle that was his tongue into her mouth to stroke at her from inside. His frame moved to more of a hovering position, weight placed on his elbows and slightly bent knees, hands sliding into the girl’s thick auburn hair to curl his fingers up in it as she was doing to him. With his mouth still pressed hard against hers, he let out a groan as her hand below stroked him just right and he bucked against her there. Helena’s fingers continued to work at him, her thumb brushing over his tip and becoming moistened by his precum, then sliding that digit slowly over the head, and using it to lubricate her hands somewhat as she worked her digits over him.

Deciding too much more of this could take his already very aroused state over the edge, which would result in embarrassment on his part, he suddenly lifted his body up to press his weight into the bed from just his knees. He grasped the hand that Helena had been working him over with, and placed it at the side of her head, and grasped her other to do the same, bringing the two of them then up over her head to be held in just one of his hands. Helena stared up at him with a very ready look in her eyes that made him want her that much more. Alcide used his free hand to spread Helena’s legs so that each surrounded him on one side, and ran a few of his still free fingers over still soaked area of her junction. Her hips lifted up off the bed to meet his hand, and she made a little noise like a sigh. Alcide released her wrists from above her head, and gripped her hips instead, pulling them forcefully closer to him. Helena left her hands mostly where they were, though raising them up higher above her, and gripping part of the headboard of her bed lightly, biting her own lip as she looked up into his chocolate eyes, ready for him to slam into her.

Alcide grinned, perhaps wolfishly, at this, and used one hand to raise her hips up to him, using his other hand to wrap around himself so he could guide himself into her. He felt bliss as soon as his head brushed against her slit, still soaked from when his hands and mouth had been there earlier, and instead of entering her immediately, proceeded to rub the head of himself gently against her. Helena gasped at his head slid against her clit and bucked up with need, but the wolf didn’t give in. He wanted to watch her need him at least a little more before he buried himself inside of her. Helena continued to buck and grind against him as best she could with one of his hands still on her left hip, becoming more and more agitated with him for denying her. When her looks of desperation for him became a glare, he knew it was time, and suddenly slammed into her, burying himself to the hilt within her. Helena let out a yelp of surprise at the suddenness, but her surprise didn’t last very long. Within moments, she was pushing back against him, grinding herself against his body as best she could. Alcide took her other hip in his now free hand and began controlling her movement against him, grasping at her hips and pulling her down on his thickness, penetrating deep into her recesses, making her grip the headboard more tightly. Her eyes opened slowly and her gaze fell to where their bodies fused together, watching as his hard length slowly, almost too slowly, moved with her, pulling out almost all the way almost every time, then burying himself completely in her again, over and over.

The pace was okay, but feeling helpless under him wasn’t what she wanted at that moment. It wasn’t that she wasn’t enjoying this, not as if she wasn’t enjoying the fullness she felt as he filled her with himself, but she somehow felt too far away from him. It was like just being filled by him wasn’t enough contact. Her hands left the headboard and she used them to lift herself up, bringing her body to a position that mostly left her straddling his hips, and she began to move against him again, her body bobbing atop his length. Alcide suddenly slid his hands under her and took her full weight in his arms, moving so that his back was against the headboard and taking a pillow to put behind him so he would not feel discomfort. He leaned back somewhat, leaving the waitress in control this time, and she took advantage without a second though, grinding atop of him while he sat below her, content to let her ride him. She put a hand in his hair, and let her weigh fall somewhat against him, his mouth finding the junction between her neck and shoulder and actual biting into her lightly.

With a very quick and sudden movement, Helena moved away from him, still on his dick but away from his mouth, hips still and gripping her neck with her hand. A though had crossed her mind that hadn’t until that moment when his teeth dug into her just enough to leave a light indentation on the skin. If he bit her...would she turn? Alcide had surprise, and then concern in his eyes as his hands moved up to her, one cupping her face and the other pressed over the hand already on her neck. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t think I bit that hard. Let me see.” He tried to move her hand, but she wouldn’t budge.

“I never thought about this until now, but...if you bite me...will I become a-” but the look on his face as the her words sunk in pretty much dismissed any fear she had. He shook his head, and grinned up at her, now holding her face with both hands.

“No, you silly girl. Were’s are born, not made. You aren’t going to become a wolf from me biting you. That’s just a silly legend from the movies.” He smiled at the relief that crossed her features, and lowered his hands back to her waist, lifting her body somewhat, and then pulling it back down on himself. Helena closed her eyes, beginning to move on her own again, feeling a little silly for thinking something so foolish. She leaned into him again, and this time did not flinch away when his teeth dug lightly into her throat. Helena’s body leaned back a little, her legs still wrapped around the wolf’s waist, and began to grind against him again, drawing small sounds out of him that sounded like little growls. His hands moved down to grip her hips as she rose and fell upon him.

After a few minutes of her slow grind on him, the Were was becoming restless. She felt so good against him, her tightness hugging his organ so tightly that he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He was already so stimulated when he first plunged into her, that he was almost surprised he’d made it this long. Deciding a shift in the lead was necessary, Alcide suddenly lifted Helena forcefully off of himself, taking control of her enough to maneuver her so that she was now facing the sheets that clung to the mattress. Alcide got directly behind her on his knees, grasping at her hips from behind, and lifting them up so he could access her without any trouble, and ran a hand down her spine, brushing at her skin lightly with his short nails. Helena turned her head as much as she could and looked back over her shoulder at the staggeringly handsome male specimen behind her. She watched, her ass still in the air and her elbows digging into the bed, as he moved himself into just the right position, and he stared into her one visible eye as he suddenly slammed into her pussy from behind. All of Helena’s strength seemed to leave her as she felt him crash his hips against her, rock-hard member filling her more completely and more deeply than it had at any other point that night. She let the top of her torso just kind of melt into the bed, and was content to let him crush himself against her, his speed accelerating with every thrust. Alcide groaned at how soaked she was against him, so wet he could actually feel some of her feminine moisture bead and fall slowly down his muscular legs.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, knew it was less than minutes now, knew that she was close too. She wasn’t exactly quiet, and her voice seemed to be getting a little louder with every plunge of him into her. Still pumping against her, Alcide leaned over a little, pressing his toned and slightly dark chest and taut stomach into her pale back, putting most of his weight into one hand as it pressed against the mattress, the other hand snaking around her hips, and finding the spot that had made her squirm so much earlier.

The feeling of him filling her completely already had her closing in on her second climax of the evening, but when she felt his slightly roughened fingertips suddenly slide other her clit, she knew she only had moments. She whimpered against him as he moved within her and against her sensitivity, felt him let his body become more flush with hers, and felt his slightly damp hair brush against her back as he leaned over her body. With only a few more thrusts and a few more strokes, Helena cried out, slamming herself back against his hips as she felt her climax rip through her body, Alcide almost there himself. He gripped her hips roughly and moved her hips with his own strength, nails biting into her flesh and head falling back as he came hard inside her, filling her up perhaps even more than his cock had with his seed.

Losing any regard for his own body’s weigh, Alcide left all of himself just go limp, the wolf’s entire frame pressing against the human’s. But she didn’t seem to mind, didn’t move much herself accept to readjust her arms to a more comfortable position. Alcide, deciding that maybe his full weight on her might not be the most comfortable thing for her, slowly pushed himself onto his side, pulling her with him, so that one of his arms was draped over her waist and the back of her body was flush against the front of his. He smiled and gripped her hip with his thick fingers as she let out a tiny sigh and relaxed into his body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, leave a kudos and/or send a message :)


End file.
